A Very Merry Christmas
by Majere
Summary: It's Christmas time and the gang has split up to go home for the holidays, but Ash makes his move and Misty doesn't know what to think, what will happen??


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or else you would be watching this instead of new episodes that are like reruns of previous ones.  All situations are of my own design and of course do not really fit into or between any episodes. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  ENJOY!

**A Very Merry Christmas**

****************************************

Christmas, the time of year that almost everyone loved.  Skiing, sledding, fires in home fireplaces and snuggling up with a loved one.  The snow had fallen two days ago so the group was cross-country skiing on their way home.

Ash had hoped that this year he would finally get Misty alone and get to reveal his true feelings to her this Christmas. However Brock, Misty and him had split up just outside of Pallet Town to go and visit their respective families, even though he had asked both if they wanted to stop by his house, it was for naught.

**Flashback**

Ash looked around at his two friends as they were nearing Pallet town.  The three of them continued on in silence. There was no talking back and forth because earlier he had tried to convince them to come to Pallet Town for Christmas, alas this not only didn't work but also angered his friends.

Brock really wanted to spend more time with his dad who now ran his pokemon gym in his stead.  Misty said that she 'wanted to see how her sisters were treating her pokemon that she had left behind with them for their shows' but Ash knew she actually missed her sisters a lot this time of year.

So he had bit back his usual 'whiney' complaints as Misty would call them and made arrangements to meet in Celeron City after the holidays. Ash put on a pair of snowshoes he had strapped to his back and put the snap together skies in their place.  Ash then reached into his backpack and brought out 2 packages and handed them to his two friends.

He then nodded to Brock and with a show of affection that made Brock and Pikachu drop into the snowy ground in shock, gave Misty a hug, a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear ' I'll miss you, have a Merry Christmas'. 

He moved off quickly into the forest to dodge the hammer that he knew was probably going to descend onto his head.  Ash however was surprised when he did not hear a scream of rage and that Misty did not come after him.  He smiled to himself at the thought of the reactions his gifts would get from his friends as he headed home through the forest, his thoughts lingering on having finally gotten up the nerve to at least show Misty he cared.

**End Flashback**

Misty just stood there with a shocked look on her face, not believing what had just happened, she stammered out what could only be heard as a mumble and then Ash was gone into the forest, like a shadow swallowed by the night.

'Pika Pika Pika chu' Pikachu said to Misty and smiled, she then raced off after her partner Ash.

It took a couple of moments but finally Brock got back on his feet and looked at Misty, she had tears in her eyes but a strange look on her face.  She looked toward him wiped her eyes and smiled, 'lets go Brock, we have a while to go before we get home'.

The two continued on until they came to a crossroads, Brock headed off toward Pewter Town after giving Misty a hug.  They both exchanged gifts then and then headed off on their own, differing thoughts going through their heads.

****

Brock was thinking that maybe just maybe Ash and Misty had a chance, that maybe they both could finally get past that dam bike issue and show their true feelings to each other, Misty had shown hers to the rest of them when Ash had basically been killed against Mew Two as well as when he was almost killed in the Orange islands and Misty had saved him. 

Brock looked down from the hills to where his gym and home was located and smiled, all thoughts of the two lovebirds out of his mind as thoughts of his family warmed his heart. 

***

After separating from Brock all Misty could think about was Ash's lips kissing her cheek, how his voice had sounded and the deep regret she could hear when he told her to have a Merry Christmas.  The fact that he had ran off without looking back or even calling Pikachu to him showed that he thought she didn't feel anything toward him and that she would get mad that he had kissed her.  

How wrong he was, finally she had some clue that Ash actually did have feelings for her, that maybe just maybe they would be able to both show their affection for each other at last and know that they both meant it and were not acting.

At these thoughts Misty almost turned around and went back to Pallet Town but her sisters were expecting her and she really did want to see them so kept on going barely thinking of the gift that was in her backpack.

***

Christmas Eve came and went quickly for the three friends, each with their families for a quiet night together.  

***

***

Brock was having a great time doing what he loved most… cooking and cleaning for his family; his dad and him had become closer in the 2 weeks that he had been back.  But still he did miss his friends and wished they were there to share in the festivities.  There came a knock on the door and Brocks father went to answer it, at the door was a beautiful young lady. 'Im looking for Brock, is he in?' 'please come right in madam, may I get your name?'.  ' My name is Professor Ivy' at this Brocks Dad stiffened up as Brock had told him the truth about why he is so scared of seeing her or even hearing her name, Brock had actually fallen in love with the beautiful Professor and she had accepted his feelings and even returned them.  This of course had freaked out his son as he was used to rejection, Brock not recognizing his feelings had ran as far and as fast as he could, leaving Professor Ivy to wonder what had happened and what she had done wrong.

'Well I guess it's time that the boy finally face his fears' he said in a undertone to Professor Ivy, 'please go into the living room, I will clear out the herd and give you some time to talk.  I will also lock the door so he cant run!' this was said in a smile as he left to get his son.  Brock was surprised and amused at how forceful his dad was to get the kids into the gym and do a little training with their pokemon, especially as it was Christmas time, but he let it go as one of his fathers traits that his children should be better than their sire.  Brock however was not amused when his father told him to go into the living room, that he had a guest.  Brock automatically thought it was either Ash, Misty or one of the many friends that they had all made on their journeys, maybe even Nurse Joy for Celadon City or maybe from the Orange Islands or……..  

Brock walked into the living room and automatically froze up, there was the one woman who he could not face, he started to back up out of the room even as she looked around and smiled at him in the smile he knew so well.  His back hit a door and this shocked him so much he forgot Ivy was there and turned around trying desperately to get out of the room.  By this time Ivy had gotten up and came up behind Brock, she gave into her feelings at this time and turned him around and gave him a sensual kiss on the lips, Brock melted at the feeling of the one person he truly loved loving him back and surrendered to the feeling.  

A few hours later Brock and Ivy were sitting on the floor talking and just being happy in each others presence, Brock finally managed to get over his fears and had a feeling that they could both live happily ever after.

***

Misty was home having (for the first time she could think of) a great time with her three sisters, who had not left the topic of Ash alone since they had gotten her to spill the beans on why she came home so happy.  'Like he really does like you' Daisy said when she heard the news, 'like it's not like we didn't see that the last time you were here, Ash's eyes almost disappeared down your bathing suit when you were in the show a few years ago' Violet came out with.  'Gee, like I wonder when he has the wedding scheduled for?' Lily said right in front of Misty as Misty came out of her room.  'Shut up Lily' Misty screamed at her sister 'it isn't like he has proposed and I don't even know how much he cares, just that he does' the last part said at a whispers pace.  

The three sisters looked at Misty like she had grown a second head and like they were somehow partly psychic all together shrieked ' so you do love him!'.  This took Misty aback because while she knew that she did, she didn't realize that her sisters really cared that much about her being happy, Misty smiled at her sisters, 'at least I wont be an old maid when I get married' as she finished the three sisters suddenly rushed their sister .

(okay all hentai's get the hell out of here, Grabs gun, go on get out!) 

They then tackled their sister and wrestled her to the floor to tickle her.  Misty could do nothing but laugh as she had another moment with her sisters that she would have never thought possible.

***

'Ash, get the door, it's probably Professor Oak' Delia yelled up the stairs to her baby boy.  ' Okay mom' he said as he went racing down the stairs, after all Professor Oak was like the father Ash had never known, and from what had happened over the last few years, he could become the father he will have.  That night after his mom's great dinner and exciting evening where the Professor gave his mom an engagement ring for Christmas, Ash was tired out.  His last thought before going to sleep was wondering how Misty would react to the present he gave her.

****

Christmas Morning came and went for Brock, thanks to the success of the gym under his father, all of them had gifts under the tree, Brocks gift had at least to his mind come in the form of his loss of fear of his true love Professor Ivy who sat beside him.  Putting his arm around Ivy's waist Brock was just glad to be with his family.

****

Misty woke up bright and early due to the sound of her sisters running down the hall. '*sigh*  they wont ever change will they' this actually surprised Misty as she hadn't been home for Christmas for over 5 years.  But she was glad she had remembered the good times.  Misty got out of bed and out of her pajamas, after taking a nice long shower she was right in the middle of getting her clothes on when her sisters barged in.  Misty screamed out, as she still didn't have a top on, Lily's eyes just about popped out of her head when she and her sisters saw just how grown up Misty had become at the age of 18

'What the hell do you perverts want, I mean can't a girl get some privacy!'  while this was being said however her cheeks were red with embarrassment.  

'Dam it Misty, you should stop wearing such uncomfortable bras girl' as she picked up a bra obviously two sizes too small for her, at this Misty went completely beet red.  'How the hell am I going to go bra shopping when I am traveling with two guys!". 'Now get out I will be down in a moment!'.

Her sisters were laughing to themselves as they left the room.  Misty had never been so embarrassed, who were they to tell her how to dress, she looked down at the bra and left it where it had fallen.

Finally she managed to get down to living room and join her still giggling sisters.  From her sisters she got the usual perfume and clothes that she had come to expect from her sisters.  Finally all was done and the wrapping paper had all been trashed when Lily found Ash's present under the tree.   

Misty then went over and started to open the present, her sisters were looking from across the room to see what their baby sister had gotten from her boyfriend.  Misty had just gotten rid of the wrapping paper when she noticed the card was on the box on the inside ' ah Ash, forgetful clumsy Ash' she opened the card and was surprised by what she saw, she started to laugh out loud because of what Ash had put on the card "Misty don't you ever check for the card on the wrapping paper!!".  

After she had managed to stop laughing she went and opened the box that was in front of her, inside was two boxes, one was marked with a one and the second a two.  So she opened them in order as she was supposed too.  Inside the box was a ring, it was a gold plated ring with a sapphire the color of the sea on top.  Under the ring was another card that read "This is not an engagement ring but a promise ring, a promise that I do love you Misty and that I hope to see you soon".  Misty's eyes started to water and her knees started to buckle, as she started to fall forward she was caught by her sisters who's faces wore the most serious looks on their faces she had ever seen. 'God, that ring is so nice, it must of cost a fortune', ' It looks really nice Misty, can there be any doubt of whether he cares', 'Why don't you open the second box Misty, it must be something grand to top that gift' her sisters all shouted out one after the other.  Lily guided her sister to the couch and pushed down on her shoulders, 'sit down and open the rest of your gift' whispered Violet in a very soft voice.  

Misty then put on the ring and opened the second box, inside was a pokeball with a note beside it saying "hope to see you soon!".  Misty suddenly jumped up and with a laugh ran for her room, it happened so fast that her sisters just stood/sat and looked at each other in shock.  Just as the sisters managed to put up the effort to start walking toward the stairs Misty came running down the stairs and out the door.  The sisters were alarmed to see that their were tears in Misty's eyes as she went by so without grabbing coats or anything they went running after her through the front door where they were met with the sight of Misty throwing the pokeball ' Pigeot I choose you'.

The sisters almost fell in shock as Ash's Pigeot appeared and snuggled up to Misty, 'Pigeot Pigee', 'okay Pigeot take me to Ash!' Misty said as she mounted the pokemon. 

(dam it all why is there still so many Hentai's around here [aims gun] DIE DIE!!! BLAM BLAM)

She looked toward her sisters and yelled out that she had to go and would be back soon, the sisters just waved as Pigeot lifted off and sped off, breaking the speed of sound on his way to Pallet Town.

****

Ash's Christmas had been a merry one; his mom had somehow managed to get him a duplicate of his Pokemon League Jacket and his Limited Edition Cap.  His mom had never been happier, especially since she was now engaged to her longtime sweetheart Professor Oak.  Professor Oak and Delia had gone out last night after dinner for a walk and had not come back until this morning.  

Ash basically knew what happened but didn't really care, after all the Professor would be his dad eventually, who would have guessed the two would be related one day.  On this thought he remembered that he had never opened Misty's gift, he ran up the stairs to his room and grabbed the small box, as he opened it his thought wandered to how Misty was reacting to his gift, weather she was embarrassed by it or maybe even didn't think of it as appropriate…. This thought sent a chill down his spine as he opened the box.  Inside wrapped in a handkerchief was framed picture of him and Misty on a beach in the summer.  Written on the bottom was "Thinking of you all the time".  

Ash remembered when the picture had been taken, it was right after he won his pokemon battle against Drake the Dragonite Trainer in the Orange Islands, it was one of the few times that he and Misty had been alone on their journey since Brock had rejoined them after spending time with Professor Ivy. The picture brought to mind the cute redhead that he wished was here right now sharing this Christmas together but she was at home and so was he.

****

Misty hung on for dear life as Pigeot zoomed through the blue sky on his way to Pallet Town, Misty really wanted to see Ash, to tell him to his face how he felt and to confirm what she had felt in her heart for years now.  Ash had grown up in many ways over the years they were journeying, he became more mature, talker and much more handsome then when she had first met him… all those year ago.

Misty looked down on the seemingly unending fields of white as she neared Ash's house, down the road she saw Delia and Prof Oak walking hand in hand down the road toward home, as she passed them she waved and shouted out hi to the pair.

****

Ash was sitting on the couch watching tv with Pikachu when there was a knock on the door.  Thinking his mom and the Professor were back he got up slowly and went and opened the door.  All of a sudden he was tackled by a redheaded figure.  Misty grabbed Ash and kissed him straight on the mouth, Ash just stood there like a board surprised like hell that Misty was there and doing… well this.  Misty started to pull away when she felt that Ash was not responding at all to her kiss, ' did I just come to the wrong conclusion' she thought to herself, this thought brought her so much pain that she started to turn away when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by Ash.  'I am so glad you came Mist!'  after saying thus he lowered his head down and kissed her with all the passion that he had held back all these years

Later on Delia and Professor Oak came home and found the two teenagers cuddled up on the couch by the fire.  They smiled to themselves for they had just been talking about the two kids.  ' I wonder how they will end up' Delia said to her future husband, ' we'll just have to wait and see'.

*****

2 Years Later:

Snow had fallen and the church grounds had never looked better, the bells were ringing and it seemed the angels were singing. Misty walked through a scene out of a winter wonderland.  Today was the day, when she and ash would finally be married after a long year of waiting after Ash had popped the question to her, and in the same quaint way that he had shown her that he loved her in the first place, a ring in her Christmas present.  Delia, Duplica and Professor Ivy were wearing their red brides maid dresses and Misty was the talk of the town marrying the youngest Pokemon Master ever.  Finally the time came to walk down the aisle, led by her father-in-law Professor Oak.  On the grooms side she saw Brock, Richie and Gary, off to the side she saw her mother in law holding the hand of her and Professor Oaks 1½-year-old daughter as well as Brock and Professor Ivy's daughter.  Then there was Ash, standing up in front of the minister in his White Tuxedo waiting for his one true love.  

And so as the town and Pokemon World watched, Misty and Ash were wed, years later the kiss the two shared were as well known as Charizards return and subsequent toasting of Ash and the massive beating Misty gave it.  Because of this happening a new song was made not long after, "The Pokemon Bash".

Thus Christmas can be a magical time of year, look to your friends and family and try to have the best Christmas season you can.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.. AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

************************************

Well there you have it, my longest fic yet.  Flame, Review, do what you want!

My thanks to Carlos Alexandre for his suggestions.


End file.
